Cuento de Hadas
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Su cuento se desvaneció ante sus ojos, siendo él el villano que lo destruyó. Este OneShot participa en el reto: Acción Poética del Foro GJM


**Cuento de hadas**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este OneShot participa el reto acción poética.

 **Frase:** Hay una cosa tan inevitable como la muerte, la vida.

Protagonista: Zeref Dragneel.

* * *

 **Cuento de Hadas**

Su mirada se encuentra vacía, perdida en algún punto que va más allá de la nada. Por su apariencia da la impresión de que espera a alguien, pero eso es imposible.

En esa lejanía que se oculta en el horizonte nadie surgirá. Nadie aparecerá, porque es imposible ya.

Resulta imposible que alguien venga y más si son aquellas figuras que resultan tan familiares. Ellos no volverán, jamás, ni hoy ni en el futuro. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué han de volver? Sí en el pasado no lo hicieron.

A ellos los extraña. Los extraña demasiado, pero eso no importa pues no puede hacer nada para traerlos y qué estén con él.

Antes no hizo nada. No pudo protegerlos y poner de excusa que en ese entonces tan sólo un niño era, no sirve para aplacar el remordimiento de conciencia que ahora tiene.

Recuerda bien que su madre y su padre se llevan detrás suyo. A dos o tres metros alejados de él, aún así el potente rugido de dragón fue más veloz que él, tan veloz que los vio marcharse de su lado en cuestión de segundos.

Oh, pero el destino fue cruel, demasiado cruel qué le causó una herida más profunda, y es que no conforme con arrebatarle a sus progenitores, el destino decidió hacer lo sufrir más y más.

El destino le quitó a sus padres y también a lo más valioso que tenía. Su hermano se fue con el, con ese destino que ha llegado odiar una infinidad de veces y él sólo se quedó.

Si bien recuerda, en esa carmesí tarde de verano lo perdió todo, pero le duele más haber perdido a su hermano, pues su pequeño Natsu se encontraba junto a él y no pudo hacer nada para protegerlo de las garras de la temible bestia.

¿Qué clase de hermano era? Se supone él era el mayor, debía proteger a Natsu, sin embargo prefirió paralizarse del miedo y dejar que lo alejasen de él.

Esa bestia de ojos zafiro y escamas más negras que las entrañas del infierno, lo dejó en estado de shock, casi como si haciendo eso quisiera verlo sufrir, pues quedaría sólo en un mundo plagado de desgracias y dolor.

Cuando se dio cuenta el día a había terminado y su hermoso cuento de hadas en el que feliz vivía se había esfumado.

Si lo piensa con detenimiento, sabe que irónico resulto qué en lugar de que una bruja horrible fuese la villana del cuento, un dragón fuera el culpable de todo, o tal vez, ese dragón sólo era una marioneta más que daría paso al verdadero villano de su historia.

En ese entonces, después de que ocurriera su tragedia palabras de pésame iban y venían de personas qué ni siquiera su nombre sabía, pero a él no le importaban porque nadie comprendía su dolor.

Algún osado le dijo: "El dolor pasará" y eso le dolió, pasaría ¿cuándo? Que alguien le dijera, porque versé sólo le dolía hasta lo más profundo en el alma.

Cuando los funerales de su más grande tesoro pasaron, el señor... Bueno, su nombre no lo recuerda, pero ese señor de avanzada edad tuvo lástima de su frágil y solitaria figura, llevándoselo a él al templo en dónde residía.

En ese lugar que jamas pensó estar, descubrió que era un mundo totalmente diferente a lo que conocía. Había gente si, pero a pesar de que sonreían, no lo hacían tan radiante como tres sonrisas que permanecen grabadas en sus memorias.

Y también descubrió algo importante y qué lo llevó a encontrar una razón para vivir lo que el destino le deparó.

Libros. Allí había libros, muchos libros compuestos de gruesas pastas de cartón y hermoso contenido, pues creyó que habían sido escrito por personas semejantes a él, ya que en ellos decían como que traer a personas a la vida era posible.

Con ese descubrimiento, sus ojos volvieron a brillar, ya que significaba que su perfecto cuento de hadas podría recuperar.

Investigó e investigó, hasta volverse el mejor de su clase, sin embargó todo se volvió a desmoronar cuando su proyecto de teoría presentó.

Los monjes no lo vieron bien. Juzgaron su forma de pensar. Y llamaron a su teoría cómo un tema tabú.

A él no le importó. Porque esos monjes no lo entendías, ellos tenían familia y vivían felices, por ello juzgaron sus ideales como algo anormal.

Ignoró que fue juzgado y que llamaron su teoría de la vida y la muerte cómo algo del mal. Continuó investigando hasta poder descubrir como recuperar las bellas tardes de verano que le fueron arrebatadas en un simple parpadear.

Y entonces, otra cosa surgió. El destino lo volvió a torturar mostrándole así que él no era nadie para jugar con la frágil linea que divide a la vida y la muerte.

Un Dios lo maldijo, atandolo a la vida para que aprendiera la lección, pero él ya estaba podrido y aún así no comprendía el significado de vivir.

Se volvió como su eterno enemigo, arrebatando lo que a su familia le quitaron y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todos a su alrededor murieron, se desvanecieron ante sus ojos y no hizo nada para evitarlo. Él y su ambición fueron los culpables de que los monjes que le dieron un hogar perecieran sin piedad.

Solo quedó nuevamente, sin embargó esta vez seria por la eternidad. Sólo con su ambición y así continuó investigando para poder reunirse con alguien querido para él.

Ya no tenía nada. Estaba a la deriva en un mundo que causa dolor, no obstante ese detalle no le importó, ni tampoco que volvió a perder el brillo que caracterizaba a su mirar.

Investigó e investigó, hasta que sus deseos se volvieron gritos de desesperación. Pidió morir, sumergirse en un profundo sueño para no despertar jamás y fue entonces que sus ideales cambiaron para el mal.

Sus deseos se oscurecieron, conduciéndolo por el mal camino. Tanto así que se adentró a las artes oscuras y estas le permitieron crear monstruos que posiblemente podrían acabar con su eterna maldición.

Los Eterias surgieron. Uno a uno los creó, a pesar de ello no saceaban su deseo y entonces recordó que alguien podría ayudar.

Creo un monstruo peor que los demonios que ya tenía. De mirada esmeralda y cabellos rosados, lucía tierna su apariencia aunque en el fondo era un cruel demonio.

Sonrió por su creación. Porque existía la posibilidad de que le ganara a los Dioses y romper con su maldición.

—Mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel —musitó en cuanto su obra de arte abrió sus ojos para contemplarlo—. Tu hermano, Natsu.

Cuando se presento su mirada lucía triste y vacía, porque a a pesar de cumplir sus objetivos en el fondo sabía que ese no era su pequeño Natsu

Era E.N.D la prueba tangible de la ambición que lo cegó y le impidió ver que la vida al igual que la muerte es algo que resulta inevitablemente.

Suspira con dolor, al mismo tiempo que regresa a la realidad. Odia ese pasado que lo persigue, pero más se odia él mismo por no ser capaz de ver que a su amada familia le hubiese gustado que viviera.

Porque el vivir y morir es un tema tan natural que a él lo convirtió en el mago oscuro y villano de sus cuento de hadas.


End file.
